


永恒之光

by NO5000



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO5000/pseuds/NO5000
Summary: 部分设定源于电影《暧暧内含光》，背景好兆头原剧，天启结束的几个月后，2020的情人节前夕。地狱和天堂发现了两人之前通过交换身体免于刑罚之后，地狱和天堂要对克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔进行处罚。并且由两人来选择对方是死或是清洗记忆。亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利都选择了清洗对方的记忆以让对方活下来。克鲁利为了反抗，在自己的记忆里带着亚茨拉斐尔逃离，逃到他记忆里最黑暗最疼痛的地方。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	永恒之光

1  
他从连自己都不知道的梦里醒来，感受着丝绸轻柔地摩擦着他裸露在外的皮肤，他从深陷的柔软大床上支起身子，迷茫地看着周围熟悉又陌生的陈设。室内很昏暗，空气很冷。他光脚踩着冰凉光滑的地板，寒气直透脚心。他甚至没有意识到自己推开了卧室的旋转门，他眼神扫过客厅里的画像和夸张的98英寸8k液晶电视。停在了植物身上。植物们发现了他的目光，开始集体簌簌发抖，叶片悉悉索索响成交响乐。

2020的情人节，初春的伦敦，又冷又潮湿，黑色的浓云聚集在伦敦的上空，远处传来轰轰的雷声，预示着一场雷雨即将来临。而且很明显，势头不小。  
他打开屋子里的衣柜，不需要犹豫就拿到了要穿的衣服。就好像这个动作已经重复了千万遍，成了一种本能的反射性动作。细长的黑伞倚靠在墙角，他犹豫了一下，最后不知道为什么还是没有拿。  
偶然的想法，Anthony·J·Crowley没有做别的，只是开着他的宾利在伦敦游荡。  
“我的宾利？”他为自己的想法感到惊奇。就好像这个念头从一开始就在他脑子里，盲目地指挥着他顺应自己的身体，流畅准确地拿起放在桌上的钥匙，下楼找到显眼的老车，然后钻进去，把钥匙插进锁孔里一气呵成地发动打火。

游荡。  
他不知道自己要找什么，只是脑海深处有个声音提醒他：克鲁利，我们不见不散，我会等你。呼唤他去某个地方，见某个人，你知道的，耳朵虫一样，甩不掉，也屏蔽不了，克鲁利觉得脑中的这只耳朵虫可爱又恼人。直觉告诉他有人在等他，他约好了必须赴这个约，可是他绞尽脑汁也想不起自己曾经和谁，在什么地方、什么情况下定下了什么约定，什么时候见？在哪里见？去见谁？为什么要见面？声音是什么样的？是男是女？是高昂是低沉？模糊得很。就像躺在水底听到从水面传来的声音，被飘摇的海草和摇曳的游鱼干扰了，断断续续的。不知道原因。他想可能只是今早起来有一些茫然失措罢了。

他在苏霍区的一家书店门口停下来。“A.Z.FELL”，招牌上写着。克鲁利停下车，宾利靠在路边，黄线们像退潮时候的海浪一样恭顺地向后退去。他惊奇地挑了挑眉，虽然他想这么做，但却还没来得及——这可并非他的功劳。

店门紧闭着，橱窗帘遮住了玻璃，他看不见里面。书店的营业时间写得十分随意，他甚至能够想象到店主人皱着眉头卯足了劲把营业时间写得颠三倒四乱七八糟，然后满意地看着想要光顾的好奇顾客们看着营业时间抓耳挠腮最后只有放弃的时候的表情。他不禁笑出了声。  
可是再次回想的时候，却发现脑海里那个书店主人的脸是模糊的，就像拍照的时候拿相机的人手抖得太狠，显影之后只有一个影影绰绰的人影。  
书店门口有个撑着伞的年轻人对着小木板看了许久，也许是被书店的神秘气质吸引，也许想避避雨，他鼓起勇气敲了好几次门，得到的只有门户紧闭无人回应。不过几分钟，雨就下得大了，年轻人逃也似的离开了。

克鲁利下了车。今天的雨也很大啊。他被刚出车门就被劈头浇了一身雨水，但却不是很后悔自己临出门前没带的那把伞。“也很大？”，他问自己像哪天？不明不白哪里来的“也”？随后他又轻嘲自己，也许是自己多想了，伦敦的天气，有几天没有阴雨呢？

目睹了年轻人吃闭门羹，他还是不放弃地去敲了敲门。  
三下。  
三下。  
三下。  
没有丝毫动静。  
应该放弃的，他叹了口气，转身走进密集的雨幕，打算离开。

“下场真是凄惨啊，像个铅球似的坠了下去。”一句没头没脑无厘头的话脱口而出，连克鲁利自己都没有意识到。他在说什么啊？把雨比喻成铅球？这真是个很糟糕的比喻。但嘴巴这一刻像是独立于大脑之外的，不管什么修辞，不管不顾地就这样说，就像自行车车胎开了阀门就会自动放气一样自然。这可不酷啊，他皱了皱鼻子。  
“抱歉，您说什么？”书店的门响了一声，他的头上出现了一小片将雨隔开的屏障。  
热可可的香甜气息扑面而来，让他觉得周身都暖和了起来。  
一位穿着老样式卡其色西装浅金色头发的绅士从书店走出来，在他身后替他打着伞，橄榄色的眼睛看着他，像一汪深不可测的热泉水，似乎水汽就要溢出。  
“我说，‘下场真是凄惨啊，像铅球似的坠了下去。’”脸上已经分不清是泪水还是雨水。

2  
“给你选择权：让他忘记，或是死亡，你会选哪个？”  
“当选择忘记的时候，我觉得我在杀死他，直觉告诉我这比杀死他更让他痛苦，这太残忍了，太残忍了。这不是一个天使能做出的事情。但我还是做了，我希望他还活着。对于我来说，他的存在对我来说就是最大的恩赐了。”

让我们从他最近的回忆开始。然后慢慢向以前删除，每一段记忆中都会有一个感情核心，当这个核心被清除掉时，相应的记忆会缓慢消失。明早他醒来时，相应的记忆就会消失无踪。就像快醒时做的梦一样，就像一场宿醉一样。

他脑子里飞快划过一些画面，有的清晰，像车前挡风玻璃看路尽头的矮山，有的模糊，就像开车时从车里看到的窗外飞逝过去的景物残影。

他一直清醒着，但又像是睁着眼睛打盹，是的，他是蛇的时候，蛇是没有眼睑的，很奇怪，就像处于待机状态一样。他上一刻明明记得自己在看那尊雕像，下一秒就无缝衔接出现在了自己自己的床上，闭着眼躺着，却看到一些奇怪的人在他的房间走动，下一刻他又出现在地狱的漏水的办公室，只有那些人的声音像从玻璃墙外传进来一样，模模糊糊还有回音在响，转过身的时候，他又躺在办公室里，那些刚刚在他房间里走来走去说话的人又出现了，而自己正被一个巨大的仪器包裹住，正睁着眼惊慌地看人来人往。

可是我在这里，为什么我站在这儿，却看到另一个我躺在仪器里？  
他甚至知道那些工作人员下一句要说的话是什么 。“你他妈的在干什么？”“电压不稳定，我敲一敲。”无数句同样的话重复交错着，混出一首刺耳无聊的人声交响乐。

他突然出现在伊甸园，耳边却听见了工作人员的声音，下一秒他出现在诺亚方舟的甲板上，听到了一样的声音，莎士比亚戏院里，巴士底狱里，公园里，家里，书店里，塔德，美国空军基地，丽兹酒店……都是他一个人，在奇怪的仪器里，看着不同时期的自己，听着同样的声音，忽近忽远。

“简直太好吃了。”体态圆润的天使发出来一声魇足的叹息，意犹未尽优雅地擦去了嘴角并没有沾上的食物碎屑。他的声音因为吃下了两盘的丽兹招牌可丽饼显得尤为甜蜜温柔。  
“克鲁利？克鲁利？“有人轻轻地碰了一下他的手肘。  
他猛地从发呆中清醒过来。  
“所以，你现在打算干什么？”丽兹酒店的钢琴声悦耳，伯克利广场的夜莺的叫声隐隐约约夹在中间。  
“嗯？”

“克鲁利？所以…所以…你的到底想说什么？”即使喝醉了也依旧尽力保持优雅的天使试图让自己在凳子上坐正。试了两次发现失败了就彻底放弃了。书店里的灯光昏暗，放着他喜欢的交响乐。  
克鲁利猛地晃了一下，发现自己的右手上提着一瓶上好的教皇新堡葡萄酒，左手抓着一只葡萄酒杯。  
“我要说的是…我要说的是…”  
书店摇摇晃晃，书架倒了下来，积灰扑簌簌地呛人。

“克鲁利？”天使的声音有点虚幻，像是不太确定。巴士摇摇晃晃，周围的景色像流水一样滑过去。街道旁店门口的紫罗兰开得正好。  
“如果他拥有了全部力量，我们…我门要怎么阻止他？”不知道是不是因为巴士的摇晃，天使的声音显得有些颤抖。  
“我相信不会有这种情况的。”克鲁利往椅背一靠。巴士没有司机，街区的紫罗兰在迅速枯萎，行人好像集体人间蒸发了一样，寂静得恐怖。

“我用了新古龙水，理发师推荐的。”天使心虚地转移了一下视线，抿了一口酒。下午的书店也空无一人，顾客们也懂事地没有光顾。好像所有人都消失了。  
“不是你，你的味道我知道。”他闻到了一些不安的气息。

怀疑从他身边滑过，就像…水会从什么东西身边滑过？  
“有什么好主意吗？哪怕更好的半个主意也行。”天使有点尖锐地说完这句话，就把一块甜软的粉色天使蛋糕送入了嘴里，他能看见他粉红的舌头卷起奶油，蹭过光亮的叉子，慢条斯理地咀嚼，用唾液慢慢让蛋糕融在嘴里。  
夜晚的餐厅客人不多，平时这个时候本来店里应该打烊了，今天却“奇迹似的”还在开张。店里仅有的客人除了他们两人，还有一位文质彬彬戴眼镜的绅士，他拿着一本封面是天使和魔鬼形象画的平装书阅读着，好像在等人。克鲁利看不清楚绅士的脸。

“我好极了！！！”  
“好极了？”克鲁利把下巴垫在宾利的车顶上，对这个词皱了皱眉。  
“路上小心！”亚茨拉斐尔急不可耐地和他挥了挥手，拿着书砰地一声，把他和宾利，五光十色的伦敦霓虹，还有潮湿冰冷的街道关在了店门外。  
“好吧……就这样了。”克鲁利心里感到了寂寞。宾利和书店却突然在自己眼前消失了。

“送你回家吗?”克鲁利尽量让自己语气更软一点，背影和姿势再酷一点，尽量忽略刚刚因为踩了教堂而火辣辣刺痛的双脚。  
拿书箱傻站在原地看着他的亚茨拉斐尔感动无比。  
嗯？他记得刚刚车是停在这儿的……  
“克鲁利？你的车呢？”亚茨拉斐尔追上来问他。

“它明明…亚茨拉斐尔？”亚茨拉斐尔凭空消失了。  
教堂的废墟也不见了，黑漆漆的街道什么都没有，只剩下克鲁利一个人。  
“亚茨拉斐尔？你在哪儿呢？”  
“克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔的呼唤并不遥远，好像无处不在，可是他在哪里？  
克鲁利只闻其声见不到人，有些慌张了。  
“亚茨拉斐尔！！！”他朝着黑暗大声吼叫，声音迅速荡漾开。  
“克鲁利？”他的身边突然人群拥挤，他看见亚茨拉斐尔站在远处的人群外，可是人流却朝着他的反方向疯狂涌动，他逆着人流想向他跑去，却被挤得离他越来越远。  
直至黑暗把他湮没。

蛇倒在沙发上伸展了一下身体，放肆地挂在沙发背上晾晒自己。  
“鲸鱼…鲸鱼有很大的脑子…”他也不知道自己在说什么，酒精把脑子搞得黏黏糊糊的。全是鸭子，鲸鱼，半人马座，詹姆斯邦德，植物，答录机……  
他半睁着眼看坐在他对面的人，他的脸上好像被人用马赛克涂满了，分辨不出五官。  
他猛地清醒了。对面的人，对面的人是谁？为什么会没有脸？他明明记得的，对面的是…他甩了甩头。人脸又清晰了，是浅金发的亚茨拉斐尔。  
又模糊了。克鲁利用手猛锤了一下自己的脑袋，就像固执的人们总是对那些没信号雪花屏的老式彩色电视一样。  
他记起来了。他在被抹杀记忆，是亚茨拉斐尔选择的，是亚茨拉斐尔要他忘记他。

鸭子从圣詹姆斯公园的水里钻出来，又被他沉下去。  
被闷死的鸽子被他复活过来后却很不善良地在他白西装上点缀了一堆排泄物。

必须停止，必须停止，他的脑子混乱了。  
不要忘记他，不要忘记亚茨拉斐尔啊！

“克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛是担忧的橄榄绿，他紧握着克鲁利的手，去往苏霍区的夜巴士摇摇晃晃。  
“亚茨拉斐尔，我正在忘记你，我该怎么阻止这一切的发生？我该怎么办？亚茨拉斐尔？”  
“克鲁利，我的男孩，我在你的记忆里，我是你想象出来的，恐怕我没有办法帮你。”亚茨拉斐尔抱住流泪的蛇，用手掌轻轻地抚摸着他的背。  
“天使，我该怎么办？他们在清除你，这个世界在崩塌，等他们找过来，你就不再存在我的世界里了，等我醒来，就再也不会记得你了……”克鲁利浑身发冷，他在恐惧，他在颤抖。  
“那就别让他们找到我，克鲁利，带我逃吧。逃去记忆里没有我的地方。”

“没有你的地方？”克鲁利终于冷静了下来。  
对！逃到没有亚茨拉斐尔的记忆里！逃到那些令他最痛苦，最不堪回首的记忆里！把亚茨拉斐尔藏起来，只要在醒来之前带着亚茨拉斐尔躲过他们，记忆就不会被完全抹杀！最痛苦的地方，最不愿回忆的地方……他犹豫了，他不忍心让亚茨拉斐尔陪着他去那些痛苦的地方，他不想让亚茨拉斐尔看到他最脆弱最不堪的一面，即使这个亚茨拉斐尔只是他主观臆想出来的，即使这个不是真的亚茨拉斐尔，他依旧不忍心。

“巴士前面没有路了！”亚茨拉斐尔惊呼道。

来不及了！顾不得那么多了！

3  
黑色的丝绸床单凉丝丝地裹着克鲁利的身体，他像一条刚刚结束冬眠的蛇，笨拙缓慢地扭动身体，恢复知觉。他翻了个身，正对上亚茨拉斐尔的安稳的睡颜。他把手指放在亚茨拉斐尔鼻尖下，感受他的呼吸。亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸绵长，又轻不可闻，弄得他手指又热又痒。他的睫毛很可爱，一颤一颤的，他的鼻尖让人很想亲亲他。  
反正都是梦，不如大胆些。  
克鲁利屏着呼吸凑了上去，在他的眼角落下了很轻很轻的一个吻，算了吧，他这个胆小鬼，这根本不算吻，就是用嘴唇碰了碰。没有醒。克鲁利像偷了腥的小猫一样兴奋极了，心噗噗地跳成了正常速率的二点五倍速，又偷偷亲了亚茨拉斐尔的嘴角一下。还是没醒。克鲁利愈发大胆起来，像小鸡一样在亚茨拉斐尔脸上啄来啄去，偷偷使坏把舌头伸进亚茨拉斐尔嘴里。  
手也开始不老实地动起他的下面来。  
“唔唔唔…”亚茨拉斐尔仍旧闭着眼，克鲁利偷偷伸进他嘴里的舌头却突然被轻轻咬住了，吓得克鲁利手一下子没控制住力气没收住，他近在咫尺地看见亚茨拉斐尔猛地皱了下眉头。好玩吗？亚茨拉斐尔用眼神问他，他橄榄绿色的眼睛在黑暗里染成了墨绿色，多了几分邪气。“唔唔唔唔唔唔……”（不敢了不敢了）  
亚茨拉斐尔这才张嘴。  
克鲁利把脑袋猛地扎进被子里，环住亚茨拉斐尔的腰，直接含住了底下的小亚茨。亚茨拉斐尔猛地抽气。亚茨拉斐尔把手指插进克鲁利的头发里，任由顽皮的蛇在被子下折腾，嘴里抑制不住地发出破碎的呻吟。

一顿胡闹之后两个人都钻到了被窝里，抵着额头抱在一起爽得直叹气。被窝和床单被搞得一片狼藉。黑色的被子把所有的光线都隔绝在外面，两个人在被子里抱成个球说着悄悄话。  
“我还一直以为你的眼睛在黑暗里会发金光呢。”亚茨拉斐尔盯着克鲁利的眼睛细细研究。  
克鲁利撇了撇嘴，“谁说不能发光的。下次，等我醒了，就找个机会让你来我被窝里来一起研究研究我的夜光蛇眼的奥秘。”  
“你呀。”亚茨拉斐尔笑得不行，亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
“为什么我没有勇气在现实里和你做，只敢在自己的脑海里放肆呢。要是早和你做就好了。”  
“亚茨拉斐尔，我呀，只有在梦里才敢鼓起勇气大胆一些，我真是一条很怂的蛇啊。”  
“我真的很怕，怕你说对‘你来说我太快了’，当然不是那个快。”  
亚茨拉斐尔噗呲一下忍不住笑出了声。  
“又怕表现出来了吓到你，又怕表现得不够你发现不了。”  
“你说我跑得太快了，可是你，亚茨拉斐尔，你呀，跑得比我更快。我前进一步，你就一溜烟跑得离我百步远。”  
“我现在不跑啦，我现在不是在这儿吗？克鲁利，我以后也不会再跑了，我会一直和你在一起。”  
“你知道吗，作为一个我想象出来的存在，你真的不太像你了。亚茨拉斐尔从来不会对我说这些的。”克鲁利端详着亚茨拉斐尔，好像在检查自己喜欢的玩具是不是哪里坏掉了。“我的想象力确实丰富，不然亚茨拉斐尔怎么会对我说这些呢。”克鲁利叹了口气。亚茨拉斐尔抱他抱得更紧了。“你怎么会不相信呢？克鲁利？我的男孩？你怎么就不知道我有多爱你呢？”  
“你知道吗，我觉得我可以去设计年轻人玩的恋爱游戏了，如果我能在自己脑子里设计一个超级会说情话的亚茨拉斐尔，我觉得设计那个也就是小菜一碟。我的想象力简直无人能敌。”  
亚茨拉斐尔无奈地苦笑。

“克鲁利，我们现在在哪里？”  
“不知道，可能是十九世纪的某一年吧。在那次我们公园吵架之后，我大概睡了很久很久。”  
“因为和我吵架，你足足伤心了一个世纪吗？克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔露出了心痛的表情。  
“你说你不需要我，而且是‘显而易见的’，我们恶魔擅长说谎，但是天使不会，我以为，你真的不再需要我了，我以为你再也不会理我了，所以我觉得一切都不再有意义了，不如睡到时间的尽头，就不用醒来接受我已经失去你这个事实了。”  
“哦，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔把他搂得紧紧的。“我怎么会不理你呢？只是气话而已，你想要杀死自己，我很心痛，也很愤怒，我以为你想要离我而去。还要我帮你递上自杀的刀，我怎么舍得呢。”  
“嘿，不得不说，我的想象力甚至还很治愈，这番话的治愈程度甚至能媲美真的亚茨拉斐尔。”克鲁利自嘲地笑着说道。  
“我找了你很久都没有找到，还以为你是故意躲起来不想见我。十九世纪对我来说也很难熬。”  
“嘿，这段亚茨拉斐尔没有和我说过呢，我的想象力，你可真厉害，这个理由编得还挺合理的。”克鲁利好像笑得要哭出来了一样。  
“哦，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔抚摸着他的背，蛇的脑袋埋在椰蓉脑袋毛绒绒的头发旁笑着笑着就哭了，越哭越厉害，红色的头发被泪水染得颜色更深了，像个受尽委屈的孩子，在长大之前终于拿到了自己应得的那块糖。

克鲁利哭累了，干脆化了原形蜷在亚茨拉斐尔的怀抱里睡着了。没睡多久亚茨拉斐尔突然叫醒克鲁利，原来被子正在慢慢陷下去，床和地面像流沙一样陷了下去。黑色的沙把他们淹没了。  
“克鲁利，快想想办法！”  
嗯，这语气确实和亚茨拉斐尔很像。克鲁利一边想办法一边忍不住默默腹诽。

4  
“要点杯酒么，这位先生？”克鲁利扮作服务生笑吟吟地捧着一瓶红酒向坐在吧台的亚茨拉斐尔走来。  
“如果是你请客的话，当然。”亚茨拉斐尔用银质小汤匙敲了一下杯子，发出悦耳的“叮”声。昏暗的小酒馆里空荡荡的，放着Queen的《You Take My Breath Away》，两个人坐在一起喝酒，好像可以就这样平静美好地待到天荒地老。

“Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh take it take it all the away  
带走一切吧  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh take my breath away ooh  
带走我的呼吸吧  
Look into my eyes and you'll see  
注视着我的双眼你会发现  
I'm the only one  
我就是你的唯一啊

You've captured my love  
你俘获了我的爱  
Stolen my heart  
偷走了我的心  
Changed my life  
改变了我的一生

Every time you make a move  
你的一举一动  
You destroy my mind  
令我内心荡漾  
And the way you touch  
你的触碰  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
令我不能自已，久久颤动  
You take my breath away  
你带走了我的呼吸

You can reduce me to tears  
你轻微的一声叹息  
With a single sigh (Please don't cry anymore)  
能让我不再流泪（请别再流泪）  
Every breath that you take  
你的每一次呼吸  
Any sound that you make  
你发出的每一种声音  
Is a whisper in my ear  
像是在我耳边的低语

I could give up all my life for just one kiss  
我愿放弃一生来换取你的一个吻  
I would surely die  
若你离我而去  
If you dismiss me from your love  
那我只好放弃生活  
You take my breath away  
你带走了我的呼吸

So please don't go  
请不要离我而去  
Don't leave me here all by myself  
别让我独自一人  
I get ever so lonely from time to time  
我时时会感到孤独  
I will find you  
我会追寻你  
Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
无论你去了哪里  
Right until the ends of the Earth  
直到天涯海角  
I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you  
不休不眠也会去追寻你，并告诉你  
That you just take my breath away  
你带走了我的呼吸“

“克鲁利？我们现在是什么时候，在哪儿？”  
“唔……1967年，苏霍区红灯区某家小酒馆。”  
“得了吧，我们都知道那首歌是1976年才发行的。”  
“这是在我的脑子里，再说这首歌不是很好吗。”克鲁利抿了一口红酒，不知道在想什么。  
克鲁利，在这里你发生了什么？亚茨拉斐尔想问他。  
当我说完“你对我来说走得太快了”之后，你做了什么？我有好几年没有见到你。  
但是他不敢问，克鲁利的表情阴霾得吓人，让人看了像胸口堵了一块大石一样心痛难受。  
他知道，不管1967年之后发生了什么，那都不会是什么很好的事情。  
否则克鲁利也不会选这首歌。  
他喝着酒，偷偷观察着克鲁利的表情阴晴变化。  
不知道是不是错觉。他觉得克鲁利好像变年轻了。

“我们出去吧，亚茨拉斐尔。我想有些事我必须和你坦白。”克鲁利站起身来走出酒吧。  
街道冷清得有些恐怖，红灯区的热闹只有电子霓虹灯还在亮着，人来人往的盛况消失了，好像整座城的人都死去了一样。  
“我在这里接了我的第一位客人。”克鲁利轻轻地踢了一下门口的垃圾桶。“他愿意给我买一杯酒，而且他有浅金色的头发和橄榄绿的眼睛。”在霓虹灯的艳俗颜色的照映下，克鲁利金色的眼睛却显得尤为漂亮，像水面映出的月亮倒影被揉碎了又混在一起，妩媚荡漾。  
“我让他到后巷操我。”克鲁利一下下不甚在意地踢着垃圾桶，在寂静的夜晚发出清晰的脆响，语气像是在说遥远的某人的故事。“我喝了酒，神智模糊，我……我有一瞬间，高潮的时候，恍惚以为他是你。亚茨拉斐尔，那个瞬间，你不知道我有多高兴。哪怕是镜花水月，只要有一刻，那自欺欺人真实的一刻，就是幸福的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看着他，没有说话，橄榄色的眼睛深沉得发黑见不到底。  
“然后我就上瘾了。我爱上了那一刻，那个时候我觉得，你永远不可能对我做这些。你无法给我这些快乐。有的时候他们会请我喝杯酒，有的时候会直接给我钱，有的时候，也不需要，有时我甚至会请他们喝一杯。你是个正派人，亚茨拉斐尔，你从来不可能知道，苏霍红灯区有个红发金瞳高颧骨的漂亮婊子，专接金发橄榄色眼睛的客人，甚至可以不用给钱就能玩，技术了得，人尽可夫。我知道我有一副天生就能魅惑人的皮相，我可是蛇的先祖，蛇好淫的传说并不是假的。很多人从很远的地方遥遥赶来，就是为了操我。我也算是臭名昭著？我多希望你能知道，又多不希望你知道。我希望你能找到我，生我的气，把我拖出这个泥潭，告诉我你在乎我，告诉我不必如此，你可以给我更多的快乐，可是这又怎么可能呢？我不希望你找到我，是怕你看我自甘堕落，放荡无耻的样子远离我，摒弃我。我告诉自己，不快乐的时候就去做爱吧。可是有一天我自欺欺人到了头，我对这个腻烦了，我在那一刻再也没有以为是你的幻觉了。我看不见你的样子了，于是我又回到了原来的样子。人来人往，出入红灯区的人换了一波又一波，这个市井传说也就消失了。我换了一个皮囊，身体又回到了从前的我，可是我已经不是我了。我假装一切都像从前一样，但内心知道这是不可能的。这段记忆被我刻意淡化了，这也许是自我保护的一种机制吧，每次去想的时候都像隔着一层毛玻璃看一部密密麻麻的字典一样，什么字都看不清。如果你是真的亚茨拉斐尔，我不确定自己是不是有勇气告诉你这件事，还好，你不是。”克鲁利转过身直视亚茨拉斐尔，“你是我，你是我精神世界的一部分，可是我为什么要和自己说呢？我也不清楚。我说太多了。不说了，我们去喝酒吧。”克鲁利挤出一个笑，拉起亚茨拉斐尔的手要进店里。  
亚茨拉斐尔站在原地不动，眼眶蓄满了泪水，克鲁利甚至能听到他心碎的声音。  
“哦，亚茨拉斐尔。”克鲁利抱着他。“事情已经过去了，那是很久之前的事情了。”他亲吻亚茨拉斐尔的泪水，舌尖尝到了苦涩的味道。“可我甚至不知道你曾经破碎过，还是因我而破碎。”亚茨拉斐尔露出了祈祷时的虔诚表情，“克鲁利，告诉我，我要怎样做才能补偿你？”  
“亚茨拉斐尔，这不是你的错，我没法强求我爱吃的糖爱我，糖的存在本身就已经是对我的恩赐了。人不需要因为不爱某人感到抱歉，让我破碎的是我的执念，我没法不爱你，就像你没法爱我一样。”克鲁利笑了，“当然，是曾经。在进入记忆之前，真正的你就已经说过了他爱我，所以我想，有的时候，只要够固执，你也可以感化一块糖。”

在他们说话的时候，酒馆悄悄地改变了形状。霓虹灯一盏盏地变暗，这个世界也在坍塌。  
克鲁利拉起亚茨拉斐尔的手往远处跑，跟着自己的直觉，往最后一个地方跑。

5  
在一片黑暗中，红发的少年套着一件松松垮垮的白裙抱膝把自己缩成一团，浑身战栗，他浑身都被汗湿透了，头发也像是刚从水里捞起来一样湿漉漉的。  
“克鲁利？”黑暗中有一道光出现，亚茨拉斐尔从远处慢慢走来，这光照不亮这块黑暗的界域，他头上的光能做到的仅仅是照亮自己脚下的路。亚茨拉斐尔清楚地知道，这束光是专为自己准备的。克鲁利带着他不停地向前跑，跑着跑着，周边的环境就越来越黑，他看不见克鲁利了，只能感受到克鲁利还紧握着他的手。可是慢慢地，那只握着他的手也不见了。然后这束光就出现了，一直跟着他，为他照明，他走到哪儿，头顶的光就跟到哪儿。光不引导他前进，也不带他后退，只是如影随形，像是在黑暗世界里一层坚固的保护罩。  
“克鲁利？你在哪儿？”他能感觉到克鲁利在这附近，但他看不见，他能听到克鲁利急促的呼吸声，但是举目望过去只有一片的黑色，如果头顶还有一点光亮，亚茨拉斐尔甚至要怀疑自己的眼睛已经失明了。除他身周的光亮，其他区域是绝对的黑暗，比深渊更寂静可怕。  
克鲁利不回答他。  
你要冷静，亚茨拉斐尔，冷静。他闭上眼，屏气凝神。仔细去听声音的位置，仔细去找他心跳的频率，你所熟稔的心跳，你在被窝上听到的，在酒馆里也听到的，独特频率。  
只有闭上眼才能看见真实。  
只有捂住耳才能听见真心。  
他闭着眼睛前进，跟随心跳的指引，整个世界和他的心跳速率一样的人只有他，不会错的。  
眼睛会说谎，但是心跳不会。  
找到了。  
一粒萤火似的微光，在不远处，忽明忽灭，微弱但却独特的心跳频率。  
“克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔头顶的光像见到主人一样移动了过去，他才得以见到那个缩成一团不停颤抖的红发小男孩。  
“你是谁？”男孩的脸上满是泪水双唇咬得发白，没有血色，瘦削的颧骨显得特别不健康，瘦弱的身体像纸片一样单薄，好像风一吹就要消失，只有他那头向来被克鲁利引以为傲的漂亮红发和金色的蛇瞳告诉亚茨拉斐尔，他找到了对的人。  
“克鲁利，我是亚茨拉斐尔，天使，记得吗？”  
“天使……我记得……”克鲁利眼神恢复了一丝神采，金色的蛇瞳猛地缩了一下。  
“我们正在一起逃离记忆清洗，你带我来这里的，你记得吗？你的黑色床单，还有酒馆？”  
克鲁利茫然地摇摇头，瞬间痛苦的呻吟从他嘴里渗出。“克鲁利？你怎么了？”亚茨拉斐尔见他突然痛苦地倒在地上，赶紧把他抱起来。他的身体瘦得骇人，脊背的蝴蝶骨像是要刺破皮肤钻出来，硌人。克鲁利的身形已经缩成了不足十岁小孩的大小，就刚刚说话的时间，又肉眼可见地缩小了一圈，从少年变成了小男孩。他的身体烫得能烧起来。“克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔抱着他急得掉眼泪，帮他擦着因为疼痛渗出的汗，不知道该怎么办才好。“克鲁利，我们在哪里？现在是什么时候？”昏迷中的男孩碰到了他的肌肤，像是抓到了救命稻草一样，紧紧地抓住他的衣角不放，烧红的脸不停地蹭他的手掌。“好凉快……好舒服……”男孩呢喃着，痛苦的表情缓解了，痛苦抽气的间隙露出了一丝欣喜，手主动勾着亚茨拉斐尔的后颈，像树袋熊抱着树一样挂在亚茨拉斐尔身上。“这里是……地狱的硫磺池……现在是我从天使变成恶魔的第一天……”  
亚茨拉斐尔闻到了克鲁利身上有火焰燃烧的味道，但是他看不见任何烧伤的部位，克鲁利身上没有伤痕，却疼得不停抽搐颤抖，浑身热得发红。

亚茨拉斐尔从来没见过克鲁利这个样子，在亚茨拉斐尔记忆里，他是坚强的，风趣的，有点戏剧性的，有点疯狂的，偶尔看起来有点伤心的。但是亚茨拉斐尔从来没有见过如此脆弱的克鲁利，像快要溺死的人紧紧抓住手中的稻草，离四肢脱力，肺部被水充满只有一线之隔，满脸都是本能的痛苦和恐惧。他抱起缩成一团的男孩，想找到黑暗的出口。他害怕克鲁利失去知觉听不到他说的话，他害怕克鲁利一点一点地缩小最后消失，他害怕他抱着的人最后死在自己的回忆里。

“克鲁利？你不要睡，你不能睡，睡了就醒不过来了，你听我说，你还记得你的宾利吗？你最喜欢的宾利？还有皇后乐队，还有地下丝绒？克鲁利？还有你的盆栽，你公寓里的丝绸床单……克鲁利？我们第一次见面是在哪里？我记得你和我说的第一句话是，‘下场真是凄惨啊，像铅球似的坠了下去。’”  
亚茨拉斐尔抱着克鲁利在黑暗中奔跑，无尽的黑暗，逃不开的黑暗，就像是吃人的泥潭，恐怖的深渊，怪物的腹中充满腐蚀质的酸液。亚茨拉斐尔絮絮叨叨地说着话，回忆他们六千年的点点滴滴，断断续续毫无逻辑。  
“克鲁利？人类为什么要屠杀鲸鱼？”  
“因为…他们有很大的…很大的脑子…”  
“克鲁利，水会从什么东西旁边滑过？  
“鸭……鸭子……”

他要碎掉了，他怀里的人要碎掉了，像慢动作镜头下摔在地上的高脚杯，先是杯肚，再是杯身，然后是杯颈，最终是杯托，透明的碎片四处散落互相碰撞，发出无声的尖叫，杯子里的液体迅速流散，找缝隙溜走，蒸发。亚茨拉斐尔筋疲力尽，他找不到出口，怀里的孩子呼吸越来越微弱，身体也变得很轻，像一片残缺的羽毛。亚茨拉斐尔甚至已经有点感觉不到他的身体了，克鲁利的身体变得透明。  
“克鲁利！”他试图触碰他，但碰到的只有半虚半实的影子。克鲁利醒了过来，眼神很迷茫，像是刚出生婴儿，他看着亚茨拉斐尔，不知道他为何而哭。“克鲁利，来书店找我，我会一直等你。”  
他亲吻幻影，他抱着幻影流泪，最后紧紧抱住的只有自己的肩膀。克鲁利消失了。  
至少在亚茨拉斐尔看来是这样的。克鲁利变成了一束光，变成了光的粒子，弥散在无边无际的黑暗里，就像一滴墨汁进入了海洋，再无踪影。

6  
亚茨拉斐尔先生把克鲁利领进书店里，给他泡了一杯散发着香气的热可可。  
“哦，可怜的男孩。你看你全身都湿透了，让我给你擦擦。”  
可以用奇迹的，像之前我帮你弄掉衣服上的颜料一样。恶魔心里冒出了那么一句话。可是他根本不知道这句话从哪里冒出来的，突兀又和谐。  
他裹着毯子老实乖巧地坐在沙发上喝热可可，任书店老板折腾他的头发。  
“有人和你说过吗？你的头发真美。”  
“谢谢。”我也觉得，我特别喜欢我头发的颜色。但是他没有说后面那句话，他觉得自己有些越界了。  
他擦头发的力道很温柔，手指擦过他头皮的感觉让他腰上觉得痒痒，让他的身体忍不住地颤抖，可是他不抗拒这种感觉，甚至还有些喜欢。  
“亲爱的，你的名字是？”  
“Anthony·J·Crowley，你呢？”  
“Aziraphale，你是不是改过名字？”  
“抱歉，我不记得了。唔……抱歉，我可能这里出过什么意外，所以我不记得很多事了。”克鲁利抬起头，戏谑地指了指自己的脑袋。  
“哈，我也是。”亚茨拉斐尔有点惊讶。  
“真巧啊。”  
好像没有人对书店老板给光顾书店的客人泡热可可和擦头发这件事感到诧异，一切都自然得如同本能。

晚上。停雨之后又在书店呆了一会，拿着一本书在书架后面偷看亚茨拉斐尔，亚茨拉斐尔认真地整理书籍，似乎没有注意到。天色渐渐晚了，克鲁利担心亚茨拉斐尔会因为营业时间结束了催他离开，可是亚茨拉斐尔似乎根本没有意识到这个问题。  
“似乎很晚了，我要回家了。”留下我，留下我。他的心在狂跳，在叫嚣。  
“这样吗……真遗憾，见到您很高兴，希望以后您常来光顾。”亚茨拉斐尔伸出手。  
克鲁利扫兴地握了一下，打算离开。  
快走到门口的时候，亚茨拉斐尔突然叫住了他。  
“如果您不介意的话，书店二楼还有一间空房，您可以住下。”亚茨拉斐尔，你在说什么？留一个第一次见面的顾客在书店过夜？你疯了吗？你认识他甚至不超过24个小时？  
留下，留下，留下，一个疯狂的声音在他的脑海里敲打。  
漫长的沉默。  
亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己真的太过分了，于是抱歉地笑着，“我只是和您开……”  
“我可以吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我真的可以住下吗？如果不打扰的话。”克鲁利是认真的。  
“当然可以！”亚茨拉斐尔很兴奋，他尽力克制住自己。

7  
太诡异了，太诡异了。克鲁利在亚茨拉斐尔的“客房”里打转，太诡异了。他居然接受了一个认识不足一天的陌生人的邀请，住进了别人家里。他的公寓甚至没有锁门，他应该回去的。  
可是他不想走，他的身体，他的嘴，就像不受控制一样地想留下来。  
克鲁利趴在床上。枕头床单和被单都是白色的，柔软又厚实的棉织品。不像他公寓里的床，睡在公寓床上就像躺在云朵里，自由，无拘无束，像风吹过山岗。但是这张床，很温暖，很厚实，有阳光和树木的味道，有香甜的植物气息，像是扎根在泥土里的树木，被树根羁绊着，茁壮幸福地生长。  
他深吸了一口气，像鲸鱼扎进深海一样钻进被窝。  
那天晚上，两人都睡得很沉。

那天晚上他们做了同一个梦，梦里有鲸鱼，有鸭子，有大猩猩，有无尽的黑暗，有不管不顾的奔跑，有黑色的床单，有拥抱和肢体缠绵，有酒馆，有皇后乐队的《You Take My Breath Away》。

梦并不完全一样。亚茨拉斐尔的梦似乎要长一段。  
除了之前那些故事，他还梦见了一场大火。

8  
亚茨拉斐尔在黑暗中哭泣，无助地寻找一个幻影，刚刚化作无数光粒消散在空气里的那个人。他像捡起来拼在一起，可是他甚至抓不住其中的任何一粒，他就这样眼睁睁地看着他们弥散，稀薄。唯一陪伴他的只有那束光，那束从进入无限黑暗领域开始就一直守护着他的光，抓不到也赶不走。他绝望了，他被留在这里，一个人，永恒的黑暗。他从来不知道一个人可以这样孤独，他学着克鲁利的样子抱住自己，他陷入了沉睡。  
他睁眼时身边的一切都变了，无边无际的黑暗消失了，替代的是无边的火海，温度高得吓人，呛得人流泪，头顶的那束光现在变成了一团光，在他身边急切地转来转去。他被刺激得不停咳嗽。火光冲天，刺得他看不清东西。那团光撞到他脸上，像是胡闹一样扭来扭去，他想扯下来又抓不住实体。可是那团光慢慢变弱了，变得像一层保护膜罩在他身上，他也能看清周围的东西了。书页像雪花一样飘飞，书的灰烬像死掉的鸽子一样趴在地上失去了生机，这是——他的书店。他的书店被烧了。他想起来了，天启那天，他的书店，被烧掉了。克鲁利看见了，以为他死了。  
他明白了。  
这才是最后一个世界，克鲁利记忆的最后一个地方，他藏得最深最不愿回忆的那段记忆。  
这一切都是克鲁利经历过的，他在书店的火场里，他以为亚茨拉斐尔死了。

克鲁利最痛苦的记忆是他以为自己失去了亚茨拉斐尔，是各种意义上的失去。  
他在记忆深处复刻了这个火场，这个痛苦的埋骨之地。  
但这说明记忆还没有完全崩塌，如果这是最后一个世界，克鲁利一定还在某个角落存在着。  
找到他，亚茨拉斐尔，找到他，快藏起来。  
一个黑色的身影从火中一窜而过，像闪电一样迅速。  
巨大的黑影呲出尖牙，混合着火焰的噼啪声发出嘶嘶的可怕声响。  
亚茨拉斐尔壮着胆子穿过层层火幕，虽然团光化成的保护膜让他不再能感受到蚀骨的灼痛，但还是让他感觉很烫。  
他终于看清了火焰后的怪兽——一条不足他拇指粗的红肚皮小黑蛇被困在书架上，被火焰烧得无处可退发出嘶嘶的惨叫。  
“克鲁利？是你吗”亚茨拉斐尔伸手去够他，太远了，够不着。  
黑蛇看见了他，像是下了必死的决心一样身体缩成多个S型，卯足了劲跳下书架，往他的方向跳过来。  
接住了。小蛇惊恐万分地缠住他的手指，惊魂未定地对倒塌的书架露出恐惧的眼神。  
“克鲁利？你记得我吗？”亚茨拉斐尔盯着黑蛇的眼睛说。  
黑蛇露出了疑惑的表情，无辜地吐了吐舌头。火焰舌好像注意到蛇的位置改变了，火舌猛地舔了过来。小家伙吓得钻进了亚茨拉斐尔的袖口。  
他好像感觉到火焰没法烧着亚茨拉斐尔，亚茨拉斐尔的身体比火焰温度低，甚至在这种高温下可以说有些冰凉，对他来说很舒适。他钻进袖口之后一路向上游，从领口探出头，舔了舔亚茨拉斐尔的脸。

“好孩子，只要躲过天亮我们就赢了。”亚茨拉斐尔用手指刮了刮蛇的下巴。克鲁利已经完全没有记忆了，他变成了最原始的形体，那代表着克鲁利最深处的记忆，本源记忆。

火焰不能杀死他，但是让他觉得滚烫得难以忍受。克鲁利就是这样在火场里寻找他的吗？绝望地哭喊咒骂，忍受着常人难以忍受的高温。黑蛇身体变得冰凉，蜷在他的胸前，只露出个脑袋张望。  
亚茨拉斐尔带着他四处逃跑，躲避砸落的书本木块，摔碎的书架，四分五裂的雕像装饰。  
什么时候才是天亮？他不知道，只有继续奔跑。

到最后，亚茨拉斐尔筋疲力尽了，他再也跑不动了，他伸展开自己的翅膀，他很惊讶居然在这个世界还能打开。他用翅膀把自己和蛇包裹成一个球，挡住飞溅的木块和碎片。他真的很累了，他跑不动了，他把小黑蛇护在怀里，把自己蜷成了一只母穿山甲，把小黑蛇藏在了自己身体的包围里。他甚至能听到羽毛燃烧的声音，翅膀变得焦黑，羽毛变得坚硬，像淬了火的生铁，羽毛渐渐变成了黑色。好烫，好像骨头都要烧起来一样，好像皮和肉都翻了一遍，这皮肤就像是一层束缚衣，要把他绞死窒息。克鲁利，堕落的感觉是这样的吗？这里的烫人又够得上地狱硫磺池的多少分之一？你究竟遭受过怎样可怕的折磨？你默默吞下了多少悲伤与痛苦？我居然从来不曾想过。

9  
醒来的时候泪水已经湿透了枕头。亚茨拉斐尔跌跌撞撞地下床，连鞋也不穿就跑出了房间。他去敲客房的门，祈祷他没有离开，房间的门是开着的，床干净整洁没有一丝褶皱，像是从来没有人住过。

亚茨拉斐尔慌慌张张地跑下楼梯，看见他的男孩正坐在沙发上安安静静地看一本书，他裹着沙发上格纹的毛毯，一束阳光透过窗子照进来落在他身上，他的红发美得令人流泪，柔和的晨光像是给他的周身打了一层柔光，他的下颌柔和美丽得像一尊女神像，灰尘在阳光下愉快雀跃地舞蹈，这场景像画一样不真实。  
“克鲁利？”他感觉自己的脸湿湿的。  
“嗯？”  
“我昨天晚上做了一个梦，想说给你听听。”  
“好巧啊，我也是。我们做的说不定是同一个梦呢。”

10  
解释一下，克鲁利以为自己脑海里的亚茨拉斐尔是自己造出来的，但是其实不是这样的。在天启那天晚上，原剧设定是两人交换了身体，亚茨拉斐尔在克鲁利身体里偷偷留下了自己灵魂的一部分，所以，克鲁利以为的“自己臆想出来的亚茨拉斐尔”,其实真的是亚茨拉斐尔本人。这部分灵魂一直藏在克鲁利记忆里的火场，保护着代表克鲁利本源记忆的那条小黑蛇。  
当克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔在天堂和地狱的“记忆清洗”结束之后，他们又不出意外地在现实中相遇，可以说是潜意识驱策克鲁利去书店，详情可见第5章的“克鲁利，来书店找我，我会一直等你。”克鲁利记住了这句话。而克鲁利在雨中说的那句话，也是书班和剧版好兆头里两人说的第一句话，所以亚茨拉斐尔听到这句话后从书店里跑了出来，因为他知道，那个自己一直等待的人来了。当时两人已经没有了对对方的记忆，但因为这句话是他们的第一个记忆坐标，所以有本能性的反应，亚茨拉斐尔打着伞从书店里跑出来替克鲁利遮雨，也是想呼应剧版好兆头里天使撑起翅膀替恶魔挡雨。  
两人肢体接触之后，亚茨拉斐尔之前留在克鲁利身体里的灵魂碎片，此时也回到了亚茨拉斐尔身上，但是暂时不会产生什么反应。灵魂碎片上附着着两人在克鲁利的记忆里经历的事情，所以当天晚上，灵魂碎片里的记忆通过梦的形式在亚茨拉斐尔的脑海里重演了一遍。  
至于克鲁利为什么也做了梦，是因为那条代表他本源记忆的小黑蛇，受亚茨拉斐尔灵魂碎片的保护才得以保留，当灵魂碎片离开，小黑蛇也就从火场里释放了。小黑蛇，有点像种子，就像平时我们百度云的空间不够用了，就会保存电影或文件压制成的种子，小黑蛇是被压缩过的记忆化成的精神象征。  
第2章是克鲁利记忆的闪现，取自剧版好兆头各集，有小伙伴可能会觉得熟悉，本章本来想营造一种记忆闪现，切换，扭曲的诡异感，但是因为我太弱鸡了也写不出来，看起来倒有些精神错乱颠三倒四的混乱感。  
最后，例行安利《暧暧内含光》。  
感谢大家的阅读，希望大家给我批评和建议！


End file.
